Be a Man and Take Responsibility
by ChocoPokki
Summary: Umehime confesses her love to Katakura Kojuuro and asks him to marry her. A/N: Umehime is Kojuuro's real wife.


Hello, readers. Here again I'm writing a Basara fic with a real wife.

This time it's a short fic.

* * *

**Pairing: Katakura Kojuuro x Takeda Umehime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SB.**

* * *

**Be a Man and Take Responsibility**

The Date and the Takeda clans were known as eternal rivals, they faced each other in too many battles, their heads always tried to conquer the other's lands. Yet their rivalry wasn't aggressive and filled with hate. In rare occasions they would help each other. They also had business with each other, for the young leader of the Date clan – Date Masamune – would never have his tea without the finest tea sweets brought to him from province of Kai, the land of the tigers. Just as the old man of Kai – Takeda Shingen – wearing nothing but the best cloth imported from China, through the ports controlled by Oushuu. That led to too many business and diplomatic trips to and from Kai. The main messenger was none but Date Masamune's faithful right-hand man, Katakura Kojuuro.

The Takeda family owned a huge castle where most of the main family members lived. And that's because Takeda Shingen thought that keeping his family close will give him great advantage; by engaging them in the clan's matters, while keeping an eye on each one of them.

When Katakura Kojuuro comes to Kai, he was always invited to stay at the Takeda house. And that's what he did countable times.

He knew that Takeda Shingen is a generous man who would do anything to keep his guests comfortable and entertained.

But he never knew that whenever he's in Kai, he would be spied on from afar.

Umehime, the third daughter of Takeda Nobushige – Shingen's younger brother – has developed an interest in the Date clan's top retainer. She was always watching him. She was charmed by the battlefields' stories she hears about him. Her uncle was seeing him as a worthy opponent, a high class tactician, and a man to be respected. She was seeing him as a fine man that she would love to marry. One day she asked her uncle if Katakura was married. Her uncle laughed and answered "I never heard that he's married. But, Ume, he's too old for you. There's at least thirteen years difference!". She doesn't care much about that difference. She has made her mind, and she's going to marry Katakura Kojuuro no matter what.

In one of Katakura Kojuuro's visits, she confessed.

It was late at night. She waited for everyone in the main house to fall asleep then sneaked out of her room and headed for the guests' house. It was dark, so she thought that he must be sleeping. She walked carefully and soundlessly towards his room. Just as she reached the doors, they flew open. She jumped and let out a scream. A hand covered her mouth after throwing the sword it was holding. She started to realize what just happened and who was covering her mouth with a strong hand. As her brain told her that the man her eyes were looking at is none but her beloved Katakura Kojuuro, she started to hear him whisper in the sweetest manly voice she ever heard in her life.

"Who are you, lady?" he asked as he moved his hand away from her mouth.

"Umehime" she answered with a big smile.

"I'm afraid I don't know you. Why you're here then?"

"Katakura-sama, I'm Takeda Nobushige's third daughter, Umehime. And I'm here to tell you something really important"

"Nobushige-sama's daughter?!"

"Yes. And as I said, I have something really important to tell you"

He responded by seating himself properly and bowing.

"Please forgive my improper actions earlier, Umehime-sama. I apologize"

"Erm… it is okay. It is partially my fault…" she said with a smile. She was falling deeper in love with him with every passing second.

"The important thing you wanted to tell me, can you tell me inside? It's very cold. Please come in"

_"Oh my god! He invited me into his room. How naughty. Just my type. I love you!"_ she screamed inside her head as she followed him inside.

"So, what's this important matter that made you come all the way in this cold and dark night? I hope nothing bad happened"

"On the contrary, it's something good. I finally got the chance to meet you, Katakura-sama"

"…"

"Let me be your bride, Katakura-sama"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"I had been watching and admiring you for a really long time. I want to be your wife"

Katakura Kojuuro started to sweat.

"I… I am afraid that I am not following you, Umehime-sama"

She giggled and crawled closer to him.

He leaned back.

"Katakura-sama, I'm in love with you. Be a man and take responsibility please!"

He almost hit the floor. She was just a child. But now he had to marry her, or else it'll be like he was playing with her feelings and not respecting them. A real man doesn't play with a woman's heart.


End file.
